Sweet Intoxication
by AngelicVampires
Summary: What if Bella had never moved to Pheonix, but had stayed in Forks instead? What would have happened if she had met Edward earlier than in the books? What if she found out about the werewolves and feared them?
1. The Meeting

I had just found out my best friend was a werewolf. The first feeling I had was shock. After the shock wore off I felt a fear so strong that I tried to get out through my bedroom door when he shut the door and told me that I can't leave him until I heard him out. When I asked why he became a werewolf he started to tremble and shaped into a wolfish form. I thought that he was going to attack me but just as I felt that strong fear someone knocked him to the floor and threw him out of the window. At first all I felt was shock but soon after I felt grateful that this brave stranger was there to rescue me. He turned to look at me and I soon got really scared. His eyes were a pure hungry black. I thought he was going to attack me . I knew that no one would be there to rescue me from this alarming stranger. Just as I screamed for help someone came in and told him to resist because I wasn't his singer. After the new stranger told him that he leapt out of the window and ran raster than an ordinary human.

**_"Sorry about him. He recently switched from humans. It takes a while for one of us to change our diet."  
_"One of you?"  
_"Yes, one of us. Bloodsuckers or the Cold Ones as your mutts seem to favor."  
_"Okay first of all they aren't my mutts. I can't stand them. Bloodsuckers? Is that a form of cannibalism?"  
_"No its a part of being a vampire."  
_"Oh. I see."  
_"Why aren't you screaming and running?"_  
"I have no reason to be running and screaming."  
_"But you were afraid of Jasper."  
_"Yes I know that but I know that you aren't like him."  
_"How do you know that?"_  
"I have always known these things."  
_"Why can't I read your mind?"_  
"I don't really know. But reading minds has to have some benefits to it."  
_"There aren't very many. Although we do know if stuff can happen...that is if Alice doesn't see it first."_  
"Oh. I'm guessing that Alice sees the future."**

He nodded his flawless head. I cant say that I'm surprised though. I was kind of curious as to why they would still come here if she could the future. Wouldn't they have seen Jasper attack me? Before I could ask my new friend my questions he started telling me his name and gave me his number and email address by the time I had heard my dad yelling for me. Before I had even heard my dad walking up the stairs the door had been open. I poked my head out the door and asked what he wanted.

_"I just wanted to let you know that we will be going to Jacob and Billy's house for dinner."  
_**"Um dad, I've made plans to go to one of my friends house."  
**_"I thought that Jacob is your friend."  
_**"We had a fight and he almost hurt me."  
**_"Why would he have done that? He's such a calm boy."_  
**"I don't know really. My friend Edward came over with his brother Jasper just as Jacob was about to hurt me."  
_"Is Edward still here?"_** He said with a touch of anger in his voice.  
**"Yea."** I said cautiously.  
_"I just need to speak with him."_  
_**"Yes sir?"  
**"Hi Edward. Thank you for protecting Bella. If you don't mind me asking this. How do you know Bella?''  
**''Ever since last year we have been writing to each other. We started writing because we bumped into each other and we started talking. I told her that I wanted to see her and talk to her again."**_

_"Okay well why did you move here?"_

_**"My family got tired of me sending emails to Bella for three hours straight. I almost ripped my brother Jasper's head off just for suggesting that I ignore Bella."**_

_"Oh really?Why would you care so much about a girl you'd just met?"_

_**"I can't really say but I at first just thought that she was interesting but then as I started to talk to her I started caring more and more."**_

Just then we heard an annoying ringtone. It was so annoying that it made me want to smash it into pieces.

_**"Do you guys mind if I answer it? Its my dad."**_

_"No I don't mind."_

**_"Okay, thanks. I shouldn't be too long."_** He walked over to the window. He didn't really say anything other than okay and bye. Well, not that I could understand. Everything else that he said sounded like another language.  
**_"Chief Swan, my parents are going to come to get me. They wanted to know if Bella could come with us to a book signing tonight. I told them that I would ask and that since she wouldn't be staying out too late or miss any school tomorrow because today is Saturday."_**  
**"Please dad, I'm sure if its past my curfew I will stay with his sister Alice."**  
_"Okay but only if you call me when you get to the book thing and let me know what you and his family decide."_  
**"Thank you dad."**  
Just then we all heard a knock at the door and my dad rushed to the door. We didn't see who was outside the door as my dad said that it was an emergency and that he had to go to work.

\


	2. Explanations

_"Okay, thanks. I shouldn't be too long." He walked over to the window. He didn't really say anything other than okay and bye. Well, not that I could understand. Everything else that he said sounded like another language.  
"Chief Swan, my parents are going to come to get me. They wanted to know if Bella could come with us to a book signing tonight. I told them that I would ask and that since she wouldn't be staying out too late or miss any school tomorrow because today is Saturday."  
"Please dad, I'm sure if its past my curfew I will stay with his sister Alice."  
"Okay but only if you call me when you get to the book thing and let me know what you and his family decide."  
"Thank you dad."  
Just then we all heard a knock at the door and my dad rushed to the door. We didn't see who was outside the door as my dad said that it was an emergency and that he had to go to work._

**Explanations**

Five minutes had passed by and I had been asking Edward why all that happened. I finally figured it out. He was a good liar as well as a mind reader. I know that I shouldn't have trusted him after finding this information out but yet I still trusted him. We heard a knock and he had the door open within seconds. When I got to the door I saw that it was Jessica.

"What do you want Jessica?" Oh man, now I had to talk to her. She knew that I was here. I can't believe this. We had a fight and although it was a stupid fight I refused to change my opinion.

"Now I see why you wont go out with Tyler."

"That's not why. Well okay so its most of it but really I have never wanted to go out with him. He is so annoying." I said with disgust at having to think about that boy.

"Oh. Well its just how was I supposed to know that you have a boyfriend?"

"Bella, why didn't you tell her about us?"

"I don't see why or how it would be any of her business Edward."

"Bella, I'm your best friend."

"Jessica, do you remember in seventh grade? What happened with Mike?"

"Yes. You said it didn't matter though."

"Jessica, it wasn't just him. Everytime that I would like a guy you would go after them. Everytime and I didn't want that to happen with me and Edward but I guess it will. Excuse me, I'll leave you to steal my boyfriend."

I was so into it that I was actually hurt and depressed. I didn't even get into my room before I heard a door slam. As I walked into my room I felt ice cold arms encircle me. The felt wonderful against my heated skin. I really did want to get to know him better. Just then he pulled away and went to the window.

"Its the mutts. Do you want to talk to them? Charlie isn't with them."

"No. Just get me out of here. NOW!" As I said this I saw them coming up the road and I started to panic. "Please Edward. We need to get out of here. I can't talk to them. If I talk to them they will kill me."

"Okay." After he said this he grabbed me and we went out the door. We went out the back and up into trees. Before I knew it we were in an area I had never seen before. We stayed there so that Edward could call his family and let them know what was going on. He told me to call my dad and explain what was going on to him.

"Hello is Chief Swan there?"

"No. Bella, he isn't he went to your house. He said that your friend Jacob called him to say that you had run away and he left to go settle things. Oh wait he's back now. Here he is."

"Hey Bella, are you with Edward?"

"Ya. Jacob came by and I asked Edward to take me away from there."

"I told Billy and Sam what I knew about what happened between you and Jacob. Do Edward's parents mind if you stay over there for a while. I know that they could probably protect you better at this point."

"Are you sure Charlie? I could just have Edward and Alice stay over."

"I'd feel safer if you were with his parents."

"Okay, I'll have him ask his parents. Do you want us to call you at the station?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Bye dad."

After he siad by Edward took the cell phone and dialred his dad's phone number. He spoke to him in what sounded like language that I had no chance of speaking.


	3. Mutts and explaining

_"Hey Bella, are you with Edward?"_

_"Ya. Jacob came by and I asked Edward to take me away from there."_

_"I told Billy and Sam what I knew about what happened between you and Jacob. Do Edward's parents mind if you stay over there for a while. I know that they could probably protect you better at this point._

_"Are you sure Charlie? I could just have Edward and Alice stay over."_

_"I'd feel safer if you were with his parents."_

_"Okay, I'll have him ask his parents. Do you want us to call you at the station?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Okay. Bye dad."_

_After he siad by Edward took the cell phone and dialred his dad's phone number. He spoke to him in what sounded like language that I had no chance of speaking._

**Of Biting Mutts and Fighting Vampires**

We had just gotten to his house. I heard a rustle but by then he had the wolf thing by his neck up against a tree. I was about to walk towards Edward's house when a wolf grabbed my leg and started biting. "Let go of me!" It just growled at me and started pulling at me like I was it's play rag. "BELLA!" Someone was shouting for me but I didn't know who it was. I thought that I screamed out for help but I wasn't sure if I had to not. I wondered where Edward had gone to. "Bella." It certainly wasn't Edward. I was thinking that it had to be his sister or his mum. I had my eyes closed out of fear but at her words I opened my eyes. I saw that I was in a room with crimson walls and matching ceiling. as I sat up I saw that the cover and pillow cases were black. as I looked around, the room sent shivers down my spine but it wasn't negative.

I could see a figure standing in the shadows of the room. I got off the bed and wearily walked to the showy figure. In the second it too me to blink the figure was gone. I sopped dead in my tracks. all of a sudden two fiery hot hands were on me. one was around my waist the other over my mouth. there was a deep growling voice in my ear. "How are you doing?How is your leg?" Before I could answer I was on the bed in his arms. I tried to face him but in his tight iron grip I couldn't move.

"Fine, but what is any of it your concern. I don't even know who you are." I stated calmly even though I was almost frozen with terror. I could feel his hot breath coming even closer to me. All I wanted to do was fight him off, if it came down to it. Even as I tried to come up with a great plan his hot breath kept coming closer and closer. As I started to freeze with terror the door was kicked off of the hinges. I hadn't heard the lock move when the stranger came into the room. I was caught between terror and relief. I felt the grip of the man on the bed tighten, though I don't know how that was even possible. "Let her go." The voice of the stranger was very calming. "If you can take her from me you deserve to try." The voice from behind my ear came. "Let her go. NOW!" That really got the mans attention. "Come make me."

The stranger was at the side of the bed in an instant but the man had already moved me off the bed to the other side of the room. "Let me go. I want to go." The last part of my protest was a weak sob. "If you don't let her go, Jacob, my brother will kill you." I then realized Jasper was there not Edwad. The man that was holding captive was Jacob? Why would he do this? "He couldn't get near me if Bella's life depended on it." Then he gave a deep guttural laugh. Just then a second shadow appeared i nthe room but this time it was behind me and Jacob. "You want to bet on that mutt?" In a quick second I was on the other side of the room and in Jasper's arms. Although I hat a fear of Jasper I was slowly becoming trusting of him. I had a bigger fear of Jacob and his pack.

I heard deep snarls coming from both the vampire and the wolf thing across the room fighting. The mutt was thrown out of the window by Edward. In the blink of an eye I was in Edwards arms. "Bella, are you okay? Did the mutt hurt you?" I could tell he was really worried about me. I felt like I was becoming a burden being here with them yet somehow I couldn't tell Edward because I knew that if I had said anything that he would have taken me to my house and had someone else stay with me from his family.

"No, Edward, he didn't hurt me. Not physically anyway. But can we get out of this room? Oh and Jasper thanks for helping to protect me and I'm sorry for being such a burden." I was cut off by Edward telling me that I was never a burden and never will be. Suddenly Edward got a wierd look on his face. "Hey Alice, what are you trying to hide?" He said with suspicion coating his coive. "Nothing Edward. All I want is that to talk to Bella und to tell you that Carlisle wants you to go mit him because he wants you to check out some book store. Oh and this song is country. I love how it annoys you."

"Okay. I just need to say bye to Bella." "Okay Edward. But don't take too long." With that she walked out singing. After she left Edward leaned in closely and it seemed like he was going to kiss me. I felt icy breath coming closer to me. As he kissed my cheek Jacob and the other mutts were in the room. They said that they would be kicking the Cullens's asses if they didn't move ASAP and leave me here. I froze out of fear. Not that my new friends would leave but that I would have to tell Jacob my secret in front of Edward. I could only hope that he wouldn't kill mutt face.

"Hey, Jacob, do you want to know what you've done to me over the years. Oh and Edward you can't harm or kill him." The both nodded and I took off my black hoodie and lifted the sleeves of my shirt to expose my cuts that I had inflicted on myself.


	4. Why?

_"Okay. I just need to say bye to Bella." "Okay Edward. But don't take too long." With that she walked out singing. After she left Edward leaned in closely and it seemed like he was going to kiss me. I felt icy breath coming closer to me. As he kissed my cheek Jacob and the other mutts were in the room. They said that they would be kicking the Cullens's asses if they didn't move ASAP and leave me here. I froze out of fear. Not that my new friends would leave but that I would have to tell Jacob my secret in front of Edward. I could only hope that he wouldn't kill mutt face._

_"Hey, Jacob, do you want to know what you've done to me over the years. Oh and Edward you can't harm or kill him." The both nodded and I took off my black hoodie and lifted the sleeves of my shirt to expose my cuts that I had inflicted on myself._

**Chapter Four Why**

"Bella, why did you do that? Did the bloodsuckers make you do that?"

"Mutt, if you look you'd see that you did that to her. You claim to be so much in love with her but you blame me and my family for what you did to Bella." Jacob looked like he was in extreme pain.

"Jacob, Edward does have a point. You did cause this. You and a couple of other people did cause this to me." He seemed to be really shocked as I confessed to them.

"I even told your dad that I can't ever talk to you again. I even called and everything but he said necer to call or write to you again Jacob. You were my first love but, I no longer love you like that. I have Edward now."

"Bella, you just met him. Plus he's a blood sucker."

"Actually Jacob I met Edward a few weeks ago. I'm not going to say that I love him because I don't. At least not yet. I think that I could love him. I really like him though."

"But Bella, he can't warm you up like I can."  
"Jacob if you think about it, he can. If he makes me feel a certain emotions strongly he can warm me up better than you can."

"Oh. But Bella, I imprinted on you !" I could tell that he was getting really desperate.

"Look Mutt, we both know that is a lie." I hated this confrontation so much. All I really wanted to do was get back to talking to Edward and his nice family who I felt would soon become my own family. "You and I both know that you haven't imprinted on me. If you had you wouldn't have struggled to tell me about you being a mutt. Don't thnk that I'll forgive you. When I thought you were the best thing for me you went and kissed Angela. She wouldn't lie to me so don't try to say that. She said that she had tried to get you to quit kissing her and you wouldn't. I'm not going to fall for your stupid song and dance." As soon as I said that I stormed out of the room feeling like I could kill someone. As I walked out I bumped into Alice. I had forgotten about them being here.

"Hey Bella, I was just coming to get you and Edward. Is Edward almost done helping you get ride of the mutts?"

Just as she asked this Edward walked, well it was too perfect to be walking, out of the room and he had a lot of blood on him. I saw the blood and I immediately ran to the nearest bathroom.

"Bella, is something wrong?

"No. I just get ill from the sight of blood." I felt so horrible about running out on Edward. "Alice can you tell Edward that I'm very sorry?" I'd heard a slight noise but I couldn't tell what it was. I was getting over so closer to the sweet oblivion that I knew was soon coming. I felt cold hands on my face. When I opened my eyes I saw Edward laying me down on the sweetly icy cold tiled floor. I don't remember anything that happened after that until I heard two unfamilar voices calling my name over and over again. I heard one of those voices say that I was starting to come to.

"Bella, wake up." The voice sounded like a mother's voice would. "Edward needs you to wake up."

When I opened my eyes I saw who I thought was Edward's parents. I thought that Edward had been holding me but it had to be wishful thinking on my part.


	5. Feelings

_Just as she asked this Edward walked, well it was too perfect to be walking, out of the room and he had a lot of blood on him. I saw the blood and I immediately ran to the nearest bathroom._

_"Bella, is something wrong?_

_"No. I just get ill from the sight of blood." I felt so horrible about running out on Edward. "Alice can you tell Edward that I'm very sorry?" I'd heard a slight noise but I couldn't tell what it was. I was getting over so closer to the sweet oblivion that I knew was soon coming. I felt cold hands on my face. When I opened my eyes I saw Edward laying me down on the sweetly icy cold tiled floor. I don't remember anything that happened after that until I heard two unfamilar voices calling my name over and over again. I heard one of those voices say that I was starting to come to._

_"Bella, wake up." The voice sounded like a mother's voice would. "Edward needs you to wake up."_

_When I opened my eyes I saw who I thought was Edward's parents. I thougth that Edward had been holding me but it had to be wishful thinking on my part._

**Chapter Five**

I kept panicking and I didn't know where Edward had gone. I didn't feel completely safe with anyone if Edward wasn't there.

"Bella, you must calm down. It will not help you if you panic." It was Jasper. I felt myself calming down, yet I knew that it wasn't really my my emotions.

"You have the power of the emotions over people don't you?" Somehow I knew it was true. Even if it wasn't confirmed. . I had only felt emotions that I knew were not mine when Jasper was in the room. It felt like someone had been forcing me to feel their emothions. I couldn't stand it. Although at first it had been calming after awhile it had been nerve-racking. I walked out into the night and made my way into the forest. Of course, being me, I automatically got lost. I was too angry to go back to the house, so I decided to just wander until I got too tired and pass out. I never realized how big the forest really was, probably because no one ever allowed me to go in here. After a while it starts to get dark out and so I decide since I am here I might as well settle in for the night. It is hard to sleep, so I watch the stars. When I am just about to succumb to sleep I feel two ice cold hands incase me and instead of moving me, Edward layed beside me watching the stars.

"They are beautiful but you look better." I just layed there listening to him murmur.

After what seemed like an eternity Edward interrupted the silence.

"You scared me when I came home and they told me that you had wandered off. Then Alice told me that she saw you in the forest all alone. I was so worried that something would happen to you. Then I saw you laying here gazing at the stars and you looked so peaceful. I am sorry I interrupted you."

I rolled over to see his face, and like usual, I was instantly dazzled.

"How could you say that? I love that you came to lay with me since this is the only time we ever lay together."

He let out a long sigh. "It is a beautiful night so can we not fight? Please?"

I decided that he was right so I snuggled closer to him. I was shivering and in an instant there was a blanket wrapped around me. I opened my mouth to ask but he said "Alice told me to bring it. She saw you cold on the forest floor." I wasn't at all surprised to hear that. I turned in his arms and he let me. When I was facing him I was happy. Before I could say a word his hands had grabbed my head. His beautiful gold eyes met mine as if they were searching for answer to something in my brown eyes. I guess he found his answer. Before I knew it his cold lips and his breath so sweet that it was intoxicating were suddenly on my lips. It was at that point that I stopped thinking about anything. All I knew was that Edward was kissing me and that I never wanted him to stop.


	6. Fights

_He let out a long sigh. "It is a beautiful night so can we not fight? Please?"_

_I decided that he was right so I snuggled closer to him. I was shivering and in an instant there was a blanket wrapped around me. I opened my mouth to ask but he said "Alice told me to bring it. She saw you cold on the forest floor." I wasn't at all surprised to hear that. I turned in his arms and he let me. When I was facing him I was happy. Before I could say a word his hands had grabbed my head. His beautiful gold eyes met mine as if they were searching for answer to something in my brown eyes. I guess he found his answer. Before I knew it his cold lips and his breath so sweet that it was __intoxicating were suddenly on my lips. It was at that point that I stopped thinking about anything. All I knew was that Edward was kissing me and that I never wanted him to stop._

**chapter 6**

I knew that I had to behave so I held perfectly stilll. If I tried anything with my hands I knew that Edward would react badly. So I was very surprised when he grabbed my arms and put them behind his head. He pulled me close and broke the kiss with enough time to tell me that he loves me. He went back to kissing me. I didn't know what to do, but I never wanted it to end.

"Why are you not kissing me back?"

Worry flickered across his face.

"Did I do something wrong? Are you too tired? Should I let-" Before he could finish I was crushing my lips to his.He pulled me to him. I got so close that my heart stopped beating.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to those kisses. It was so hard trying to catch my breath after your amazing kisses chased it away. I know that this may sound creepy but it happens to be true. I feel like I've known you my whole life. Even though, I just met you seven m-" I was cut off because I noticed that his beautiful gold eyes were becoming flecked with passionate green and hungry black that were gazing into my chocolate brown eyes and dazzling me leaving me speechless.

"Seven what?"

I still couldn't talk.

"Bella?" He waved his hand in front of my face.

"What? Oh, I meant seven months."

"Really? It seems like just yesterday we met."

"Yeah. I know." I sighed. I could tell that something I had said had upset him. "What's the matter Edward? What'd I say?

"Bella, do you regret meeting me?"

"No. Edward, I love you. Why would you even think that I regret meeting with you?

"Bella, you sighed. What else was I supposed to think?"

It was then that I pressed my lips to his . "Edward, I sighed because time seems to fly by when you enjoy life. Also because you are going to say seventeen and I will get old. I know that we will break up way before that but I will never love someone else like I love you."

"Bella, You will fall in love with a human and when you do I will leave you to be happy."

"Edward, why don't you believe that I love you so much? Is it so hard to understand that something as unperfect as me would fall in love with you?"

"It's not that Bella. You are a human and it's in your human nature ot fall in love with someone else when you say you love another. Look at what happened with you and Jacob."

"How dare you say that?"

"It happens to be true." When he started to say this I got so angry that I started to cry. 

"Bella, you know taht I never meant for it to sound like that. I know of a way to us to be together forever."

For a moment I felt relief but then I realized that there was not way for us to be together forever. I knew that I could be with him if he turned me into a vampire. But if he loved me as much as he told me he wouldn't turn me.

AUTHOR NOTE...WE ARE THINKING ABOUT ENDING IT AT CHAPTER TEN OR SO UNLESS WE GET MORE REVIEWS TELLING US TO CONTINUE...IF YOU WOULD LIKE THE STORY TO GO PAST THAT PLEASE LET US KNOW AND WE WILL TRY TO WRITE MORE THAN THAT.


	7. Useless Apologies

_For a moment I felt relief but then I realized that there was not way for us to be together forever. I knew that I could be with him if he turned me into a vampire. But if he loved me as much as he told me he wouldn't turn me._

Useless Apologies

"And just who would be turning me so that it would be possible? I know that you wouldn't."

"Look Bella, you are only sixteen, and I am seventeen, wellI was when I was turned."

"It doesn't matter Edward. We still won't be able to be together forever."

I had a great plan to storm out of the house, but I didn't remember how clumsy I am. As I walked oput the door I tripped and two stone cold arms encircled me.

I knew it wasn't Edward because the arms were to big.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to do that."

"No problem. Alice sent me up here to get you anyways."

"Ok, Thank you Emmet."

Once I knew Alice wanted me I left Edward's brother. I took one step down the stairs and I was instantly rolling down them, but Alice caught me in time.

"Bella, you should be more careful. Anyway I wanted to tell you about the vision I had."

I was hesitant to know what she had seen.

"Bella, I saw you when you were old and you had adopted a couple children and had barely any friends.

You lived alone because the children were grown and had their own families. You were talking to a friend and they asked why you adopted and never married when you had a heart attack."

I wasn't really that shocked but I was surprised I had lived that long. I turned to leave and Alice looked like she had more stuff to say to me about what had happened in this vision of her's.

"Alice, what is it?"

"Bella, you might want to sit down for this. I had seen Edward depressed but not alone. He had let himself be kidnapped and used. I also saw that when you were dying you said you still loved him. The vampire who had Edward had killed him and as he was about to die he said 'I am sorry Isabella Swan. I will love you forever.' Then they burned him.

Juist then Edward said "Alice, why did you not tell me about this?"

"I didn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't tell Bella. I knew you would twist it around to make sure Bella ended up in a two story house with a white picket fence and a couple of kids."

Edward showed defeat on his face. I didn't know why he would lie to me, but that made me realize I just could't stay anymore.

"Alice, I will talk to you later, goodbye"

" Goodbye Bella. Please be safe. Would you like me to take you home, or would you prefer Edward?"

" Could you drive me home plaese Alice?" "Ill need to get my keys"

"Ok I'll be waiting by the car." I just needed to get out of there.

I stepped out of the house just to have an ice cold hand pull me back in.

"Bella, why won't you talk to me?"

"Everytime I talk to you you throw my love for you back in my face. You even threw the love I once felt for Jacob in my face. I didn't even know you. Let go of me."

I kept pulling at my hand , but he wouldn't let go of me.

"Bella, please just to me."

"Why? So you can tell me that you willl be with me forever? Well what if I said I don't believe you."

He let me go and I left their house. I didn't even wait for Alice, I started to walk home.

I was about a mile out when Alice pulled up beside me.

"Bella, please just get in the car. He is really worried about you."

"If he was so worried about me why didn't he come get me himself? Why won't he listen to me? Why doesn't he want me?"

Alice gasped and then she pulled the car over. By the time I realized it I was in the car with her and on my way back to her house, where _he_ was.

I didn't want to go back so I tried to open the door of the car. Stupid thing of me to do since Alice was going 165 miles per hour. She slammed the door shut without even saying a word. We were at her house in about five minutes. I stepped out of the car and Alice had me by the arm in less than no time. Her grip was so tight that I couldn't get out of it. "Don't forget I can see what you plan." She gave out a loud booming laugh. Just then I was in Edward's room. I could see him sitting on his couch. He looked at me then away from me. He looked sorry but I couldn't believe that he was actually sorry for what he said. He sounded like he really meant everything about us being together a while before we split up.


	8. Back to normal

_I didn't want to go back so I tried to open the door of the car. Stupid thing of me to do since Alice was going 165 miles per hour. She slammed the door shut without even saying a word. We were at her house in about five minutes. I stepped out of the car and Alice had me by the arm in less than no time. Her grip was so tight that I couldn't get out of it. "Don't forget I can see what you plan." She gave out a loud booming laugh. Just then I was in Edward's room. I could see him sitting on his couch. He looked at me then away from me. He looked sorry but I couldn't believe that he was actually sorry for what he said. He sounded like he really meant everything about us being together a while before we split up. _

**Back to Normal**

**WARNING: SOME MINOR CUSS WORDS…SKIP IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEM**

For the first time I noticed that he was being held back by Emmett and Jasper. "Let go of me." He sounded really pissed off. "Yeah guys, let him go. I see no reason for him to be held prisoner in his own room when he hates. Although I still love him." I was so angry at him and wanted to hate him. I realized that no matter how much I wanted to hate him I couldn't.

"Bella, I don't hate you. I could never hate you. I love you. I really do but I don't want you t get hurt because of me or fear me. I know that you wouldn't intentionally fear me but I know how easy it was for you to find out a secret about him and fear him. I don't mean it as an insult but as a fact. Bella, I can't prove to you how much I love you but, I can show you how much I love you forever. I wish that you could be just like me but I will only turn you if you are about to die." Now that I thought about it I kind of agreed with him.

"Edward, when you were seventeen you were turned so it is only fair that when I turn seventeen I will be turned. If not before. We both know how much of a danger magnet I am." At that we both laughed. We started to laugh harder when the others didn't get the joke.

Alice suddenly went very still. We wouldn't have been worried if it had been anyone else but the only reason Alice was ever still was when she got a vision. When she moved she launched herself at me to hug me.

"Bella, you and Edward need some alone time. Oh and Edward, we will know if you try to escape so I wouldn't even try it if I were you. You just need to talk to Bella to get everything back the way it was." At that she gave him a glare that said if looks could kill he would be dead and never have a chance of life again no matter what he believed.

They left so quickly that I barely even saw them. I wondered why they all left when Edward obviously didn't want to talk to me. "So." I was so awkward. Although I had known him for some time I didn't know how to make it so that this situation not as awkward. "This is so awkward." I laughed a little at that because awkward didn't even begin to cover it. "Bella, it's not that awkward. We've known each other for a whi-" Someone broke into the room that Edward and I were in, cutting Edward off. "Hello Bella." I knew that voice but I couldn't place who it was. "Um, excuse me but who are you?" "I am the girl that is in love with Jacob and you keep taking him away." "But I haven't been going after him since a few months ago. He's the one who keeps trying to come after me." "But you are associating with those fucking Cold Ones." "Get out." "What are you going to do human?"

I had an Oh moment and tried to figure out how to get rid of her. "She may not be doing anything you bitch but I will." "Edward!" I didn't really care if that was a fact I was so surprised to hear my angel cuss like that. Just then the door flew open. "Bella! What's going on?" It was Esme and Carlisle. "This girl just broke in and she's accusing me of trying to take away Jacob. She's in love with him." I thought that this was all stupid. Fighting over that idiot that I once loved. "Look, Miss…" "My name is Jadyn Blackburn." "Jacob has told you wrong because he broke into Bella's house. She questioned him about why he would be gone for hours on end whenever they kissed or he got angry, even though he had told her that he would never leave her. After we rescued her from him he came after Bella and tried to kill her. His attitude was that if he couldn't have her no one or in our case nothing could have her.

He didn't tell us that he had someone waiting on him at home." She looked pained for a while. "Sam and my father had been trying to tell that Jacob was bad news and that I should stay away from him but I love him. I really do." "I understand. It's like moths to flame." "Yeah. Its just that I can't stand it that he's like that. He used to be so nice then that mutt took over him and now he's like a totally different thing. He's not Jacob anymore and I just want my Jacob back." When she said the last part she was sobbing. I could tell Esme's mother instincts were trying to take over and after about all of two seconds they did. Esme went over to Jadyn and gave her a hug. I hugged her too and was surprised when she leaned on my shoulder instead of Esme's. "Jadyn, don't you hate me?"

"No. I know that Jacob has lied to me and for a few days now I have gotten glimpses of what the future would be like with him but, I can't leave him because his buddies Paul and Embry told me that if I left him that they would kill me." "Um guys would it be all right for her to stay with us. I can just tell him that Jadyn and I will be having a sleep over with Alice." Yeah that's fine. We can protect her better if she stays here with us instead of with you three at your place." "Okay thanks. Can I use your phone Edward?"

"Yeah go ahead." When he handed me his phone I dialed Charlie's work number first and one of the other officers answered and told me that he had left for home. So I called the house and got Charlie and he told me that it was fine and I had to explain to him who Jadyn was.


	9. Twists and Turns

_He didn't tell us that he had someone waiting on him at home." She looked pained for a while. "Sam and my father had been trying to tell that Jacob was bad news and that I should stay away from him but I love him. I really do." _

_"I understand. It's like moths to flame."_

_"Yeah. Its just that I can't stand it that he's like that. He used to be so nice then that mutt took over him and now he's like a totally different thing. He's not Jacob anymore and I just want my Jacob back." When she said the last part she was sobbing. I could tell Esme's mother instincts were trying to take over and after about all of two seconds they did. Esme went over to Jadyn and gave her a hug. I hugged her too and was surprised when she leaned on my shoulder instead of Esme's. _

_"Jadyn, don't you hate me?"_

_"No. I know that Jacob has lied to me and for a few days now I have gotten glimpses of what the future would be like with him but, I can't leave him because his buddies Paul and Embry told me that if I left him that they would kill me." _

_"Um guys would it be all right for her to stay with us. I can just tell him that Jadyn and I will be having a sleep over with Alice." _

_"Yeah that's fine. We can protect her better if she stays here with us instead of with you three at your place." _

_"Okay thanks. Can I use your phone Edward?"_

_"Yeah go ahead." When he handed me his phone I dialed Charlie's work number first and one of the other officers answered and told me that he had left for home. So I called the house and got Charlie and he told me that it was fine and I had to explain to him who Jadyn was._

**CHAPTER NINE**

We ended up getting everything sorted out. I would be staying with Alice and Jadyn downstairs. Edward was supposed to be staying upstairs but Jasper and Carlisle were betting on whether he would or not. Rosalie and Emmett were looking for houses in north Canada or in south Ireland. I had hoped they would move to Canada because then it would be easier to see Edward when he moved. "Hey Bella," It was Jasper. I had been hoping that he would stay with Edward upstairs. I still had a fear that he would kill me, and leave no chance to come back. Right now though, my fear of Jasper wasn't as strong as the fear that I would not see Edward ever again. "Are you still terrified of me?"

"Yes." I sounded so depressed. I knew he had either heard it or felt my depression over the possibility of not seeing Edward when he moved. "Bella, why are you so depressed?" "Because when you guys move in a few years I won't get to see Edward ever again." "Oh. You will be coming with us when we move. Edward is on his way down and I wanted to taste your blood. It smells so sweet that it pulls me in." Quicker than I could see Edward had grabbed Jasper by the neck and Carlisle had burst in through the door and through all this I had seen a little droplet of blood on my arm. Quickly I had tried to tried to stop the bleeding but I couldn't get the blood to stop coming out. Edward was busy controlling Jasper to notice and Carlisle was trying to calm them down. Jadyn had woken up in the chaos and she took notice of my blood loss. After that I passed out.

When I woke up I knew something was wrong because I was in a hospital bed. I looked around but I couldn't see Edward. I tried to call for him but my voice wasn't working. As I sat up I noticed that Esme and Alice were talking in the corner. When I tried to yell it came out an odd unnameable sound.

"Bella, what's wrong?" after trying to tell her two times she noticed that I couldn't speak. She handed me a laptop and told me to type what I wanted to say. 'thanks' I typed. 'What happened to me?' " Jasper had attacked when we though he was calm. We thought that you would die. You aren't hooked up to machines anymore because everyone thought that you were dead. e and Alice had a little but of hope though".

"Where's Edward? Why is he not here?" I had been wondering why he had left me. I thought he had left me because he had no feelings for me.

" he went hunting with Jasper because he was having a hard time trying not to drink your blood and Edward had to go make sure he wouldn't attack any humans".

"Oh" I typed. I was so confused why would they even care if Jasper bit me. As if he knew I had missed him, Edward appeared.

" Bella, how are you?"

"I'm fine, How's Jasper?"

He's fine. We have decided that he will be camping out with Emmett, Rosalie and Alice."

"Oh why'd everyone think I was dead?"

When Jasper lost control he made the wound go from a little tiny scratch a big wound. When he hurt you the second time after you had fainted he was too fast for us to stop and he bit you. He got a lot of his venom in you. It turns out that you are now one of us." he had a look on his face that screamed that he felt it was entirely his fault.

'Edward, it wasn't your fault. It wasn't Jasper's either. It was mine. I should've known that he was having trouble and yelled for Alice or Esme, but I didn't.'

"Bella, you had a good reason." It was Alice. I wanted to believe her but I couldn't, I knew that it was my fault. Just then something registered in my mind.

'What do you mean one of you?'

"Well, you are a vampire."

'Oh. That explains everything.'

"What do you mean?"

'I can smell the lemon cleaner they use here.'

He looked surprised at that.


	10. Of shocks and Shopping

_When Jasper lost control he made the wound go from a little tiny scratch a big wound. When he hurt you the second time after you had fainted he was too fast for us to stop and he bit you. He got a lot of his venom in you. It turns out that you are now one of us." he had a look on his face that screamed that he felt it was entirely his fault. _

_'Edward, it wasn't your fault. It wasn't Jasper's either. It was mine. I should've known that he was having trouble and yelled for Alice or Esme, but I didn't.'_

_"Bella, you had a good reason." It was Alice. I wanted to believe her but I couldn't, I knew that it was my fault. Just then something registered in my mind. _

_'What do you mean one of you?' _

_"Well, you are a vampire." _

_'Oh. That explains everything.' _

_"What do you mean?" _

_'I can smell the lemon cleaner they use here.' _

_He looked surprised at that. _

**Chapter Ten: Of Shocks and Shopping**

_**At the hospital...EWARDS POV**_

I was so shocked that she could smell stuff so strongly already. But she didn't know that whole truth about what she is. I could tell that she was offended by my silence.

"What? Am I not supposed to smell or something?" My angel was so mad that I was shocked. I decided to tell her a little something about everyone else's change.

"No, not yet. when everyone else was first turned they couldn't smell anything more than when they were human. The day after the change was complete they had still felt human, except for the burning in their throat that let them know they needed to feed. This included myself." I was so embarrassed that she had to know this little insignificant fact about me.

"Oh." Oh how I wished that I could hear her thoughts. "Edward, am I a different type of vampire or something? Or did it go horribly wrong and I only got increase of smell and nothing else?

"Well, you see Bella-" Was all I could get out before Alice interrupted me.

"Bella! I'm so happy you're a-" That was all I could let her get out before Alice told her what she was

"Alice let me tell her." I could tell that Alice was mad at me for cutting her off. "Bella, you aren't the same type of vampire as the rest of us. In a few days you will get wings and you will not have to drink blood as much. You may also have the power of your true love. I am not comfortable with telling you the rest of your talents that you will get so you can ask Alice about those." I saw her turn to Alice who was asking me if I was sure and I nodded my head in a yes motion.

"Bella, you will be able to have children even if Edward can't you will have a certain power that makes you both able to have children. You will be a great mother so you don't have to worry about that. Also once you choose who you will be with for life you will forget about any other male who you had those kinds of feelings for. You are a Winged Vampire. Few have existed, and we know little about them. Carlisle has a book about your type of vampire in his study. And we know that you will get wings because I had a vision of that happening and you were so beautiful. You made Rosalie jealous. If she hadn't been trying to kill you it would've been funny. Don't worry about her, we had Emmett take her to her favorite place and hunt. After Carlisle comes in and checks on you Esme and I wanted to take you to go shopping for new clothes. We won't get anything too horrible. And we know that you and Edward would like what we would end up getting for you at the mall. We want to go to Vancouver not B.C Washington not D.C. They are out of the way really. And no one you know would be there. Oh and you have the power of shapeshifting so that if anyone does recognize you they won't if you shape shift."

"Okay Alice I'll go shopping with you." She hugged Bella so hard that I thought she would squeeze Bella to her second death.

"Bella, I'm so sorry that I couldn't save your life."

"beruhigen Sie meine Liebe." Wow. I couldn't believe that meine Liebe basically told me to be calm. How could she tell me to be calm?

"Nein."

"Ja." Why was she arguing with me about this. And in GERMAN.

"Bella? Do you know what you are saying?" Oh yeah. I forgot that Alice never learned german. She took French instead.

"Ja. Oh sorry. You don't know german?" I could tell she thought Alice knew german. "Oh. I was telling him 'calm my love' and then he said no and I told him yes." Carlisle came in just as Bella said sorry to Alice. _Edward I need to check Bella and see if she's okay. _I let Carlisle check over Bella. Hoping that she would be okay.

"Calm down. Bella, you are fine. As soon as you want you can leave to go with Alice and Esme. Now, Edward, you will becoming with Jasper and I."

For some strange reason I could read Bella's thoughts, I couldn't believe that fate had picked me to be this angel's true love. _Why do I have a voice? _I could tell that she was trying to figure it out herself and still couldn't understand. _Bella, you have gotten your voice back because of your shapeshifting powers. _

_**BELLAPOV**_

**As soon as Edward left Esme walked in with my favorite light blue t-shirt that said 'Love Bites' with a mouth that had fangs with blood shaped in hearts dripping from it and my favorite plain blue jeans. I thanked her for bringing them to me and put them on. As soon as I did I wanted to leave. We had no problem leaving because Charlie thought I was dead so my only family now is the Cullens, which I had no problem with. We got into Esme's 2007 cobalt metallic Ford Mustang. When we got in the radio station was playing Godsmack's "Vampires" song. I thought it was funny but not really good. I thought it could've been better. Apparently Esme wasn't liking the song either. She changed the station and they played My Chemical Romance's "Vampires Will Never Hurt You".**

**"Oh can we please leave it here?" She nodded. I thought about how the lines, they reminded me of how Edward always thought that he was a monster. I started crying and again Esme changed the station. Immediately I felt guilty. **

**"S-ssorry Esme. It's just that the song...It reminds me of Edward and how he is always thinking that he's a monster and has no soul." What I hadn't realized was that Alice was talking to Edward on the phone until Esme pulled the mustang over and had been hugging me for a few minutes. **

**"Here Bella." Alice handed me her phone.**

**"H-hello."**

**"Bella, Alice told me that something was wrong? What's the matter?"**

**"The song Edward. Please don't ever think you are a monster. I love you and loving a monster is impossible."**

**"Okay Bella. I won't think that I'm a monster anymore okay?"**

**"Okay. I'm going to hang up now because I want to talk to Jadyn and Alice. Plus Esme just told me we are almost to where ever we are going."**

**"Bye Bella. I love you."**

**I hung up the phone then and handed it back to Alice when she had a vision. When I looked to see what she was seeing I saw that when we got to Vancouver some guy tried to take Jadyn. Alice saw that I had seen her vision.**

**"Hey Esme, can we get a drawing pad and a pencil really quick?" I saw her nod and she pulled back into traffic. She drove to a little artsy store. Since I didn't feel comfortable going into the store by myself I grabbed Esme and we ran in. I hurried to hide my wings. I grabbed a pad and a box of pencils and Esme grabbed a pencil sharpener just in case. We had to wait for five people to go and then pay. We hurried out after Esme pretended to be my mother and said that I wanted to be an artist and left my drawing pad and pencils and the pencil sharpener at home back in our hometown of Union. I wondered why she said Union and not Forks but it was probably because we hadn't been in Forks we had been in Olympia and we were now in some animal town. I hurried to draw the guy in the vision perfectly, which I did. Right down to the wrinkles. **

**"Jadyn, do you know this creep?" I was curious.**

**"Yes. He's my brother, John. He wanted me and Jacob to be together. He had joined the Pack several days after Jacob. No one really knew him because he didn't want to be involved in the big stuff and Sam didn't need him. He's also one of the ones who threatened me if I ever left Jacob." Okay now the guy was toast. He wouldn't ever be able to hurt one of my friends. ****I asked Esme if I could drive and I could tell she was hesitant but she said yes. I drove as fast as I could without Esme telling me to slow down. After what seemed like only a few minutes we were at the mall in Vancouver. I immediately went to find a bookstore or some arts store. I found the bookstore first I looked around for any good books and I got a bunch of art books and I got a map of Vancouver that had names of shops in it under categories. I got a couple books on cars and I found a vampire novel that I had been wanting to read for a while. I couldn't wait to start reading it. After I had waited for the others and paid for my stuff I set out to find an arts store with Jadyn while Alice went and got clothes. Esme however wanted to get stuff for the family so she set off to do that. After awhile we found none so I asked Jadyn where she would like to go. **

**"I would like to go to look at cameras." **

**"Okay." So we went to look at the cameras. I noticed that Jadyn wanted to buy two different ones and she put one down. I saw that I had enough money to buy her the other one and a few things so I paid for it and told her to wait for me. I quickly called Alice.**

**"Hey, it's Bella. Can you do a favor for me? Could you get Jadyn something from a bookstore. I know she loves to read." **

**"Yeah. No problem. Besides I was looking to get her something but I wasn't sure what to get her." **

**"Cool, thanks Alice. Look I got to go. She's probably waiting for me." After Alice said goodbye I hung the phone up and I went to Jadyn. Just as I got there her stomach growled, letting us know it was time to feed her. For once I was glad that it wasn't me. I gave her my money since she had spent all she had left from the bookstore. I told her not to worry about it but I could see that she would anyways. We kept getting wierd looks from people and I could tell she was getting nervous. As soon as she was done eating she started walking very fast away from the table. I followed her and we met up with Esme and Alice who were on their way to get us because Edward and Jasper were about to get us. We were told that Jadyn would be with Esme although we weren't told where they would be. **_**Bella, I am going to have you drive my car up to the new house in Alaska. Alice will be riding in the car with you. Jasper will be with Edward. Good luck. When you get to Canada tell Edward you all need to hunt. **_

**"Okay, let's go." When we got to Esme's car Edward and Carlisle pulled up next to us. Esme and Jadyn got into his car after Esme had handed me her keys and had put some purchases in the trunk. Alice and I got into Esme's car, it really felt wierd to not have Esme in her car.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR NOTE: THE SEQUEL WILL BE JADYN'S STORY BUT IT WONT BE UP FOR A FEW WEEKS


End file.
